


will you count me in?

by acenhypen



Series: sunseung/heesun one shots [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I miss Sunseung, Kisses, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Lee Heeseung in Love (ENHYPEN), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sunseung come back, This Ship Has Me on a Chokehold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenhypen/pseuds/acenhypen
Summary: as heeseung scrolls through the playlist, he racks his brain for a song to pick. he needs something to call sunoo's attention to him. something. anything.he pauses from scrolling once his eyes lay upon one song that really stood out. the rest of the song names fade except for one.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Lee Heeseung
Series: sunseung/heesun one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174451
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	will you count me in?

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from colbie caillat's bubbly
> 
> hope you enjoy this fluff i wrote because i miss sunseung a lot

"you have been staring for the past 5 minutes, hyung." jake's newly arrived presence lightly startles him in his stance.

heeseung turns away to acknowledge him. "what?" his voice was small and on guard.

jake offers him a sympathetic smile. "things will at least shift if you talk to him, hyung. you haven't had an actual conversation with him in a long while."

by ' _him',_ jake means sunoo. kim sunoo who heeseung's eyes have been glued on since their dance jam started.

he breaks eye contact with jake and looks at himself in the mirror. just as he expected, his eyes instinctly drift to the figure on the other side of their practice room, near the door. sunoo seems to be immersed in his own little world, walking in a small circle and swaying his hips to the beat of the song. he doesn't notice heeseung looking at him at all. in fact, he has inadvertently been ignoring heeseung these days.

heeseung hardens his gaze, intensifying his stare in hopes that it somehow gets any type of reaction from sunoo.

nothing happens. sunoo continues dancing and heeseung resists slamming a hand on the glass. he hears jake walk away.

an idea formulates in heeseung's head and he backs away from the mirror. he strides toward the phone connected to the surround speaker as nonchalant as possible.

ni-ki shoots him a questioning look which he counters with an indifferent shrug. wordlessly, the youngest moves from the phone to give the eldest space. heeseung throws him a grateful smile at that.

as heeseung scrolls through the playlist, he racks his brain for a song to pick. he needs something to call sunoo's attention to him. something. anything.

he pauses from scrolling once his eyes lay upon one song that really stood out. the rest of the song names fade except for one.

heeseung's jaw tightens as his thumb hovers above the name of the song.

he just hopes this get sunoo's attention.

heeseung inconspicuously looks at the mirror in the corner of his eye as the familiar, _too familiar_ , tune plays through the speakers and fills the room. his pulse quickens as he spots the most subtle change in sunoo's fox eyes. the younger pauses from dancing as the beginning strums of the guitar replace the upbeat melody of itzy's wannabe.

' _will you count me in?'_

"heeseung-hyung, it is a dance jam. not a jamming session." jay's complaint has heeseung tearing his gaze away from the mirror and to his oldest friend.

"sorry. accident." he lies and smiles apologetically. jay just sighs good-naturedly and continues doing his warm-ups.

heeseung moves to look at the mirror again as the song reaches its chorus. his heart lurches to his throat when his eyes meet sunoo's through the mirror. the fox eyed boy has an unreadable expression on his pretty face that has heeseung's air caught in his chest.

sunoo looks away first.

heeseung sinks deeper to a state of confusion and misery.

the song changes halfway.

the moment jungwon turns off the live camera, heeseung immediately steals yet another glance at sunoo to find that said boy has exited the room. heeseung sighs, dejected.

"i told you you should talk to him. not play a song, hyung." jake appears beside him as heeseung gathers his jacket from the floor.

"he won't talk to me. not since i played that song for him the first time." heeseung discloses, voice devoid of any emotion.

jake remains silent, listening as heeseung finds himself ranting. heeseung drops the jacket he just picked off the floor without care.

"i don't understand why, jake. we were getting along and then one day, he is just not talking to me again. did i do something wrong?"

jake lightly chuckles, "communication is key, as they say."

heeseung knows that the only way he is going to find answers for sunoo's blatant avoidance of him is to get them from sunoo himself. it's going to be tough since sunoo flees everytime he spots heeseung from a distance. it is extremely frustrating and hurtful as well.

later on, after dinner where heeseung once more attempted to try to get sunoo to talk to him and undoubtedly failed, the oldest sits on the office chair inside the recording studio. everyone had gone back to the dorm already. heeseung usually leaves last since he works on possible compositions and song covers that keep him up till midnight.

tonight is different. instead of writing song lyrics, heeseung spent the last 3 hours staring into space as he found himself in an extreme lack of inspiration. to add, his head doesn't have anything in it except a certain fox eyed boy and a damn song.

he eyes the guitar leaning against the wall and with a grunt, rises from the chair and gets it. he gingerly runs a hand through the strings, creating a dissonant chord. settling down on the floor, heeseung recalls the chords of the song that has been plagueing his mind since he played it a few hours ago.

starting on the count of 3, heeseung lets himself detach from the world as he starts playing. with that, he also allows a vivid memory from weeks ago to play in his mind. funnily, it also happened here.

it had been one of the rare times they were granted a free day. every member would go do all sorts of leisure activities limited to the confines of their homely dorm. jay would lounge and watch tv with sunghoon and jake. sunoo would sleep in till noon. ni-ki, jungwon, and heeseung would normally be crammed together in front of a gaming tv they bought and put inside a gaming room just recently installed by their management.

but on that day, heeseung had other plans. he spent the whole night prior putting all the finishing touches to the translated version of an english song he wanted a certain kim sunoo to hear.

he let out a satisfied grin once he finished humming the whole song to himself. heeseung rushed out of the bathroom door and dashed straight towards their shared room to grab the music sheet.

he exited the room, eyes scanning the area of their dorm for signs of sunoo.

"sunghoon, have you seen sunoo?" he asked the younger boy once he came across him on the way to the kitchen.  
sunghoon shrugged and pointed towards their lounging area.

muttering a thanks, heeseung ran to where sunoo is. his face brightened when he spotted the boy he's been looking for. he ignored the warmth in his ears at the sight of the pretty boy.  
"sunoo, do you have plans today?"

sunoo looked up from his phone with an inquisitive hum. heeseung repeated his words but slower.

"... no, hyung." sunoo's lips curled to a bemused smile at his hyung's slightly flushed state.

heeseung nodded briefly, "great. will you come with me then? to the recording studio?"

sunoo smiled again, the smile wider and his eyes sparkling.  
"okay."

throughout the whole ride to the bighit building, the two of them did not say a word. it was a comfortable silence for the most part. heeseung just could not stop making subtly nervous taps on his lap.

he thought it possible that butterflies had grown in his stomach whenever he and sunoo would meet eyes. the younger boy did not seem to notice but heeseung could not stop his heart from skipping a beat as response to sunoo's little smiles and side glances. he did not know how many times he almost had a heart attack during the ride.

contradicting emotions spurned on the pit of his stomach at the sight of the bighit building. he was partly relieved that the drive is over because he did not think he can go on longer without closing the minimal distance between him and sunoo and kissing the younger boy square on the lips. on the other hand, the nerves which have been bothering him since he woke up have amplified by a hundred. he felt like he is vibrating from both anxiety and excitement.

"you did not tell me what we are going to do here, heeseung-hyung." sunoo declared as they stood inside the elevator, waiting for it to reach their intended floor.

heeseung spared the smaller boy a teasing glare, "i guess you'd have to find out later." heeseung was amazed he was still able to function enough to crack a joke. his nerves were killing him. he supposed that is sunoo's effect on him. he makes heeseung both calm and nervous. he is like fire. dangerous yet warm and essential.

sunoo threw him a mock scoff, crossing his arms in an adorable manner. oh how heeseung badly wanted to wrap his arms around him.

"this better be worth it." there is visible humor in sunoo's voice but heeseung's anxiety has him lingering on the thought longer than needed.

a passing staff shot the two boys a curious look as they made their way to the recording studio. heeseung could not blame her. it is not everyday an enhypen member or two would visit on their day off, let alone holding hands and giggling to themselves.

heeseung tried to brush off the sudden chill that kissed his palm when sunoo disentangled their hands.

the four corners of the room seemed to have reduced in size the moment the door closed. in a sense, sunoo's presence felt stronger and more tangible as the two of them settled inside the recording studio.

heeseung briefly shut his eyes before opening them again, resolved.  
"remember that time," he acknowledged sunoo who raised a curious eyebrow.  
"when you were looking for the perfect song to describe you?"

there was a small pause until sunoo nodded, comprehension dawning on his face.

"well... i think i found it." sunoo's eyes lit up in genuine interest as his mouth slightly parted. heeseung tore his gaze away from the younger's inviting lips quite more difficult than he thought.

heeseung grabbed the guitar and positioned it properly, fingers slightly shaking. he put the music sheet in the stand so he can see the lyrics.

"is this what you have been up to last night?" sunoo asked and leaned forward in his seat. even if he cannot see because his eyes are on the guitar strings, heeseung knew sunoo was wearing a smile. a smile he had grown to love and cherish.

heeseung nodded and cleared his throat. a nervous chuckle came out of him when the sound reverbrated inside the studio. it did not help that sunoo's softer giggle joined him.

"i translated it since the song is in english. i just hope the message still breaks through."

heeseung dared himself to look up and look at sunoo one more time before he plays. the younger's encouraging nod nudged him to begin the song.

the first chord startled the room to sound as heeseung worked his fingers on the strings. he cleared his head of anything except for the lyrics, chords, and the boy in the oversized jacket sitting across him.

heeseung wished he did the original song justice with his best attempt at a translation. if he did not, he just would make up for it with his singing.

somewhere in the middle of the song, heeseung had gradually lifted his head from the guitar as his fingers remembered the chords and the lyrics were ingrained in his mouth as he sang directly staring at sunoo's face.

an adoring grin stretched from his lips as he saw sunoo smile and seemingly enjoy the song. that single smile served as a catalyst for him to continue singing, pouring his feelings to sunoo through the song.

heeseung wonders if it would have hurt more if he had not been looking away when sunoo suddenly rose from his seat. _maybe._ he does not want to know the look on sunoo's face that time or his heart would have completely shattered into pieces.

"hyung, i just remembered i need to do something."  
heeseung paused from strumming the guitar, a deep frown embedded on his features. he looked up at sunoo to find the boy refusing to meet his eyes, his fringe shadowing his face.

heeseung nibbled on his lip anxiously.  
"can't you do it later? i promise i wouldn't take long."

" _no._ " heeseung flinched at the bite in his tone. sunoo himself was surprised but he did not take back what he said.

"i really have to go, heeseung-hyung."  
sunoo hurriedly made his way out the door, heeseung following.

"sunoo, why are you in such a rush? did i do something wrong?"

sunoo did not stop from walking even when heeseung took hold of his wrist. he shook heeseung's hand off deliberately. then wordlessly and without explanation, he entered the elevator and shut its doors.

and just like that, he left heeseung there all alone. heeseung had calculated every possible outcome of his should-be confession to sunoo. he knew there was a chance that he'd either go home over the moon or down in the dumps.

but never this. this state of utter confusion and helplessness.

heeseung opens his eyes and realizes that he stopped playing the song awhile ago. he just did not notice sooner because he was so deep into the memory. his shoulder sags as he recalls sunoo's abrupt change in behavior towards him and wonders if maybe the boy caught on to his feelings and was repulsed. heeseung shakes his head. he can't bear thinking of sunoo in that way even if the younger boy takes a knife and stabs him with it.

a wave of fatigue and hunger washes over him and he takes that as a cue for him to pack up and go home. he looks at the wall clock and blinks when it reads half past 3 in the morning. _yep_. he really should be going home.

it is 15 minutes past 4 am when heeseung arrived back home. he drags his feet as he enters the dorm, eyes heavy and stomach grumbling.

he is contemplating on eating or going straight to bed when he is startled by a sudden light. he looks at the direction of the kitchen and assumes that what ---no, who he is seeing must be the trick of the light or the lack of sustenance. sunoo can't be standing there in his pajamas, looking as captivating and uneasy to reach as he always is.

"you're home." sunoo says and heeseung realizes just how much he missed talking to him. the two of them were inseparable up until that day on the recording studio and it just adds up to the pain he is feeling.

knowing this is not a hallucination induced by his extreme longing for sunoo, heeseung allows himself to speak. the idea of being able to talk to sunoo seems surreal so he does not miss the chance.

"yeah. i got held up with... songs."

"oh."

silence. a heavy and deafening silence.

heeseung stays frozen as he maintains eye contact with sunoo who in turn stares at him wide-eyed.

"why are you still up---"

"what songs are you work---"

heeseung holds back the urge to cringe at himself. sunoo has a grimace on. heeseung's eyes flit down to his mouth before looking away.

"we were actually waiting for you but the others fell asleep already so..." sunoo nervously chuckles as he shifts on his feet.  
"it's just me."

heeseung nods instead when he finds that he cannot form even a single damn sentence in his mind.

an episode of silence comes between them again. they were never this awkward. even when they had first met and were practically strangers.

sunoo looks like he wants to say something, judging from the look on his face. not one to be pushy, heeseung waits for him to speak.

"jake-hyung wanted to wait for you for your ramyeon... umm... ramyeon date but he was tired."

heeseung cocks his head at the sudden mention of jake and their recent way of bonding. he can't help but take notice of how stiff sunoo stood and the small pout adorning his lips. sunoo looks away from him and focuses his gaze on the floor.

 _ramyeon._ hearing it certainly awakened heeseung's appetite and before he can stop it, his stomach makes a loud and clear statement of wanting to be filled with food.

the warmth in his neck and ears grows even more at the sound of sunoo being amused by it that came out in a quiet snort.

"i should have eaten a lot during dinner." he mutters to himself as he puts a conscious hand over his stomach.

"i can cook you ramyeon if you want, hyung."

"yes, please." his stomach has a mind of its own because heeseung does not want to bother sunoo at all. though he is thankful since it gives them more time to be in the same place. it is fine for him even if they do not talk. he just misses sunoo.

they settle in silence again as sunoo gingerly makes his way to the cupboard to get a pack of ramyeon. heeseung has the decency to stay out of the cooking process and make himself useful by putting two bowls and chopsticks on the table. he remains silent and watches the fox eyed boy cook, admiring him and wishing he can talk to him without this barrier between them. he will be fine with them being just friends. he will keep his feelings to himself if that is what it takes for sunoo to stop ignoring him.

he looks back on the idea a second time and deems it futile as sunoo puts down the casserole with freshly cooked ramyeon. pretending that he is not completely infatuated with kim sunoo would be like wanting a bee to not make honey. it just seems so impossible.

yet maybe he can consider it once his hunger is quenched and maybe then his mind and heart would be in a much more proper state.

he mutters a quick thanks before grabbing himself a hearty serving of the ramyeon.

"it does not probably taste as good as the way jake-hyung cooks it so..." heeseung pauses from slurping the noodles to look at sunoo who sat across him.

he quirks an eyebrow at the hint of insecurity dripping from sunoo's voice. heeseung hates hearing anyone speak like that, let alone sunoo.

"the fact that you cooked for me just makes the ramyeon seem like a 5 star dish." could it be possible that the lack of sleep and overwhelming fatigue has rendered him loose-lipped? or maybe it was the intoxicating being sitting across him?

heeseung is afraid to see any sign of discomfort play out in sunoo's face or body language. he almost evidently expresses his relief when the younger only blinks at him and laughs a little. he is not able to take notice of the reddening of sunoo's cheeks as he goes back to eating.

"you're too kind, heeseung-hyung." sunoo remarks.

"why don't you see for yourself?" heeseung grabs the empty bowl. he keeps his focus on filling it up with noodles yet it is difficult when he can feel sunoo's eyes watch him. a chill slithers down his spine when their eyes meet again. heeseung tries to brush it off.

the two of them knew that ramyeon is far from tasting like a 5 star dish yet heeseung doesn't mind. his words convinced sunoo to eat after all and that is all that matters.

he tentatively watches as sunoo takes a slurp of the noodles. the younger boy makes an appreciative sound, causing heeseung to chuckle a little.

sunoo looks up from the food and to heeseung. heeseung's mouth twitches.

the two of them break into laughter. heeseung fondly thinks how they are going back to how things were before. the two of them always laugh on even the silliest things one could possibly think of.

yet the reminder that there was something not okay between the two of them prompts them to fall back to the uncomfortable air they have been breathing since that day on the recording studio. he wishes he can gather all courage and ask sunoo but he cannot. he is afraid of what the answer may be.

the food tasted like dirt in heeseung's mouth as a bitter feeling churned in his stomach. he finishes eating quickly and quietly, pointedly stopping himself from sneaking a look at sunoo.

he moves to stand up so he can wash the bowl and drink some water when sunoo stops him.  
"i'll do it, hyung."  
heeseung would have protested if it weren't for sunoo's hand on top of his, warm and strong.

he mutely relents and lets go of the bowl so sunoo can get it. heeseung rises from his seat to excuse himself. he wants to be around sunoo but it feels like he is being punished for it.

"the song that played during practice..." heeseung halts in his step when sunoo speaks. he faces the younger boy and sees his back turned as he washes the dishes.  
"was that the original?"

"...yes."

sunoo's head tilts as a way to acknowledge that they are talking. he purses his lips.  
"would you sing it for me again? _your_ version."

heeseung lets his feet take him closer to sunoo, stopping just beside the chair sunoo was occupying awhile ago.  
"you want me to sing it again?" he checks in a meek voice.

sunoo angles his body in a way that allows his eyes to meet heeseung's. the older's breath is caught in his throat as a usual reaction to seeing sunoo look back at him. there is just something in the younger's eyes that strucks heeseung in the chest, where his heart is.

sunoo nods, shy. the strong urge to kiss him right then and there resurfaces in heeseung. heeseung fights it off by averting his gaze to the floor.

"i don't have a guitar." heeseung shrugs lamely.

sunoo shakes his head dismissively, "it's okay. i like it more when you sing without any instruments anyway."

heeseung chuckles in a mix of nervousness and giddiness. sunoo does the same, "your voice is more beautiful raw and untouched. but of course, someone must have told you that already."

it is heeseung's turn to disagree, a fond expression on his face. he can hear his heart pounding in his ears at the compliment.  
"no. you must be the first."

"well, it's true so..." sunoo trails off and heeseung watches him expectantly,  
"would you sing for me, heeseung-hyung?"

heeseung nods and sits on sunoo's chair awhile ago. he does not think he can stand while singing. his legs are uneasy and shaking.

with his back facing sunoo's, every nerve in heeseung's body has been awakened. one move from the both of them and he would explode.

the sound of the running water fills his ears and heeseung focuses on it to concentrate. the lyrics come back to him quite vaguely but heeseung is determined he will be able to remember while he sings.

_i've been awake for awhile now_  
_you got me feeling like a child now_

heeseung's voice starts off shaky and quiet. he gently reprimands himself to relax and concentrate. sunoo's presence lingering behind him is a reminder to give it the best he can.

_'cause everytime i see your bubbly face_  
_i get the tingles in a silly place_

heeseung remembers the first time he met sunoo in their physical training session. the boy's bright appearance and aura overwhelmed heeseung to the point that he had to avoid looking at the boy during training or he would not be able to stop himself from smiling. that had led sunoo to think heeseung did not like him when it was the complete opposite.

as he got to know sunoo, heeseung became more comfortable in his presence yet there was no denying of the thrill that envelops him whenever sunoo is around. even more when sunoo talks to him and shoots him with that eye smile of his.

_it starts in my toes and i crinkle my nose_  
_wherever it goes, i always know_

heeseung hears the water stop running and pauses briefly as he senses movement behind him. sunoo has stopped washing the dishes but he does not give any indication for heeseung to stop singing.

he continues the song, his skin warmer with sunoo close by and giving him all his attention now.

_what am i gonna say?_  
_when you make me feel this way_

it was a tuesday and the weather was normal when heeseung realized he sees kim sunoo as more than a friend, a dongsaeng, and a fellow member of the group.

it just sunk in him in the middle of their horror movie marathon late at night. it was a normal occurrence but for some reason, heeseung found himself staring at sunoo as the movie faded into the background. all he can see then was sunoo. he started to pay more attention to the little things that make up the boy. the moles on his face, the slope of his nose, his little habits such as pouting when he is listening to something or when his shoulders rise up because he is shy or flustered. how his beauty is highlighted when the light hits his face perfectly. how he works hard despite the struggles he is going through.

everything. heeseung saw everything and he realized he loves them all. from that very moment, all he wants to do is care for sunoo. to love him like one does to a lover and a bestfriend.

_'cause you make me smile even just for awhile..._

heeseung has barely finished the song when the air is almost knocked out of his chest at the sudden weight on his back. he turns to look and almost gasps at the close proximity between him and sunoo. sunoo's hair tickles his nose as the younger buries his head on his shoulder. sunoo's arms are wrapped gingerly around his upper torso. his soft hands are wet and cold but his touch still sends heatwaves spiralling in heeseung's body.

heeseung's mouth has gone dry and his heart is somersaulting inside his ribcage.  
"sunoo?" his voice is barely above a whisper, careful to not disturb the younger boy.

sunoo's breath fans over his neck as he speaks.  
"i got scared, hyung." sunoo sniffles and heeseung is alarmed to find out that he is crying.

heeseung focuses his gaze on the the top of sunoo's head, worried. sunoo continues in a strangled voice.  
"i was scared. i am scared. i got scared that day because one moment i'm watching you sing and in the next, it's like i'm seeing you for the first time and you were so," sunoo's voice breaks and heeseung's stomach sinks.

"you were so beautiful. you are so beautiful, heeseung-hyung... and i got scared because it just happened too fast. these feelings i have surfaced too fast and i couldn't keep up with them. so i ran and i hid away in hopes that these newfound feelings will go away."

heeseung tries to take it all in. there is one thing that really hit him aside from the fact that sunoo basically confirmed he has feelings for him too.  
"...why did you run?"

_was it possible for a person to not want to like someone?_

heeseung waits for sunoo to answer with bated breath. try as he might, he cannot be truly joyous at knowing sunoo feels something for him too when the boy implied he wants those feelings to go away. is it a bad thing to like him?

sunoo lightly scoffs as he raises his head in the slightest, sending goosebumps running through heeseung's skin.  
"heeseung-hyung, i do not know if you like me back or if you ever considered it. i mean, you did not even show any type of interest to me. it is hard to like someone when you have zero chances."

heeseung cannot believe what he's hearing. almost every member, except for sunoo obviously, knows how much he cares for sunoo. to hear that sunoo does not think heeseung would even consider the thought of liking him has the older bewildered.  
"sunoo---"

"and there is this thing with you possibly liking other people. you and jake-hyung seem pretty close. i tried to really not care but everytime i see you two, i just---" heeseung tilts his head to allow his lips to brush against sunoo's cheek, completely interrupting the younger. in a state of surprise, sunoo moves to look at him and causes their noses to brush against each other.

heeseung pulls away a little to look at sunoo in the eyes, a tender smirk playing in his mouth. sunoo's hold loosens as he looks back at him, mouth slightly parted.

confidence completely takes over heeseung as he finally confirms that sunoo likes him back. he gently takes one of sunoo's hands in his grasp and watches with pure fondness as sunoo looks at their hands in fascination. he notes that the younger boy's cheeks are completely flushed, feeling warm that he is the cause of it.

"i was about to confess to you, you know, when i played the song." he tells sunoo, playing with the younger's fingers and interlocking them with his. sunoo has pulled away from the hug since the position has become of a discomfort to him yet both of their hands are still in each other's grasp as heeseung stood up.

sunoo mutters an inaudible 'oh' in realization, pleasantly surprised by the twitch of his mouth.  
"i ruined it, huh?"

heeseung gently squeezes both of his hands in disagreement.  
"let's just say things did not go as expected."

sunoo nods shyly, lowering his head. heeseung resists kissing him at that very moment and instead settles for a cheeky comment.  
"so..." sunoo looks up at him as he speaks,  
"you think i'm beautiful?"

" _yes._ you _are_ beautiful." sunoo's confident answer catches him off guard. heeseung blinks, his heart skipping a beat and his skin feeling warm.

sunoo giggles as heeseung got flustered this time. heeseung cannot think his neck can get any warmer until sunoo stepped closer till their inches apart.

their eyes meet again and something there just prompts sunoo to blurt out the obvious yet heeseung is glad to hear it.  
"i really like you, heeseung-hyung."

heeseung may know it already but hearing sunoo directly say it makes it all the better. he looks at the younger and it feels like time stopped for a little while to pay respect to such a beautiful being.

he wraps his hands around the younger boy's frame and pulls him in.  
this time, heeseung does not hold himself back and finally, captures sunoo's lips with his in a sweet kiss.

heeseung always imagined sunoo's lips to be soft but they are much softer, kissable and better in reality.

he feels sunoo smile against his lips and the butterflies in his stomach clamor like beasts. even more when sunoo wraps his arms around heeseung's waist. the kiss deepens as heeseung pulls sunoo closer to him until there is no possible space left.

of course they have to pull away but heeseung cannot help himself and plant a brief kiss on the corner of sunoo's mouth, causing the younger to smile broadly.

"i really like you too, sunoo."

_maybe even love._

grinning, sunoo makes a move to kiss heeseung again if it weren't for this thing called bad timing and a yawn comes out of the older.

heeseung chuckles as sunoo huffs in amusement.  
"maybe we should sleep. it's already," he unwraps one hand from sunoo to fish out his phone and look at the time,  
"quarter to 6."

"okay."

yet neither of them moves away and sunoo even lays his head on heeseung' chest.  
"your heart is beating really fast." he mumbles affectionately.

_who needs sleep anyways?_

heeseung just wants to stay in this position with sunoo forever.

his body obviously protests, spurring another yawn from him. the two of them laugh and understand they really have to go.

still, their hands remain interlocked, only disconnecting when heeseung has to take a quick shower and joining again as they cuddle in heeseung's bed.

"would ni-ki be okay with you sleeping here?" the younger usually visits sunoo late at night to sleep which heeseung admits has him feeling envious.

sunoo snuggles closer to him and buries his head on heeseung's chest.  
"he better be."

"hyung?" sunoo calls after a few beats of silence that are only occupied with the sounds of the other members sleeping.

heeseung hums as he places a kiss on the crown of sunoo's head. he has been wanting to do all these kinds of things with sunoo and now that he can, well, let's just say the other members are going to hate him for the affectionate gestures he's going to give sunoo any chance he can get.

"should we tell the others about us?"  
his lips twitch as sunoo referred to the two of them as 'us'. then, the gravity of the sentence weighs on him and heeseung finds himself frowning.

"i'm sure the other members would be supportive of us if we tell them."

"no. it's the..." sunoo trails off,  
"the company and the world. i don't think they'd be very welcoming."

there is truth in sunoo's words. heeseung knows the company would not like for them to be in a relationship. they'd say it is a distraction and a possible cause of problems in the future. and the world... well, it is a very hateful place.

still, heeseung is not going to let them take this away from both sunoo and him. it would be wishful thinking to want to tell the world about the two of them as much as he wants to yet heeseung is fine with now. just the two of them.

"i guess we just have to not tell the company and the world then." he amends.

he feels sunoo sigh and rub circles in his shirt.  
"it doesn't really matter. i care about you a lot more than them." warmth blooms in heeseung's chest at the tenderness and sincerity in his sunoo's words.

heeseung was about to say something when he yawns again for the nth time. he can feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep when he hears sunoo chuckle and say goodnight.

as a last fleeting thought, he wonders if everything has been an imagination yet the body of warmth pressed up in his side proves otherwise.

sunoo sleeps comfortably beside him, grasping his hand.

heeseung smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i would go down with this ship


End file.
